Oops
by alrighttevans
Summary: Aquele em que Lily acorda no dormitório masculino da Grifinória e agora tem que explicar para seu ex-namorado, James Potter, o que diabos ela está fazendo lá. One-shot.


**_Notas:_** _Todos os direitos pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner Bros. _

_Acho que é mais que justo eu postar uma coisinha no jilytober mesmo que seja bem improvável que alguém chegue a ler isso, mas fazer o que, né? Eu tenho segurado essa one-shot há alguns meses tentando achar defeitos nela e, claro, ela não está perfeita, mas não encontrei mais nada que eu visse que precisava de correção. Espero que gostem, comentem e façam sugestões de melhorias. Boa leitura!_

* * *

Lily abriu seus olhos. Se ela soubesse a confusão que esse simples gesto causaria, teria permanecido de olhos fechados para sempre, mas, alheia como era, inconsequentemente abriu seus olhos. Sua cabeça latejava sobre o travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos contraiam-se diante da luz que adentrava o dormitório e atingia diretamente seu rosto. _Maldito sol._ Ela lamentou não ter fechado suas cortinas na noite anterior. Mais uma das suas ações inconsequentes.

A monitora-chefe só queria dormir e recuperar-se da noite anterior; as festas de vitória da Copa de Quadribol eram loucas. Normalmente, Lily não se envolveria do jeito que o fez na noite anterior, alguém tinha que estar são o suficiente para evitar desastres, porém teve que fazer de ontem uma exceção; teve um dia lixo demais para manter suas faculdades mentais e ouvir sua consciência mandando-a ser responsável. Ela precisava daquilo. Só não contava com a dor de cabeça que enfrentaria mais tarde. Mais uma escolha inconsequente para a lista.

A ruiva cogitou gritar para Marlene fechar a janela, contudo, sabia que não adiantaria nada em sua causa. Ela sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, independente do quão desejasse. Entretanto, quando lançou seu olhar cansado para a cama da amiga, não encontrou a loira em seu lugar usual. Na cama de Marlene, jazia Sirius Black com seus cabelos negros caindo no rosto e baba escorrendo pelo lençol. Os olhos de Lily arregalaram-se e ela teve vontade de gritar, mas conteve-se. O que diabos Black estava fazendo no dormitório feminino? A garota olhou para a cama a sua esquerda, na intenção de mostrar o motivo de sua confusão para Emmeline, porém, a grifinória também não ocupava sua cama, e sim Remus Lupin.

Lily não entendia o que estava acontecendo. O que Black e Remus poderiam estar fazendo no _seu _dormitório? Garotos não era permitidos nos dormitórios femininos! Havia um alarme! A cabeça da monitora parecia revirar-se tentando juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça. Ela se sentou na cama, na esperança que o ato clareasse suas ideias, e foi nesse momento que ela o viu. Definitivamente, a pior ação inconsequente do dia. Deitado sobre um colchão estendido no chão entre ela e Sirius Black, com os trajes de Quadribol do dia anterior, seu ex-namorado James Potter dormia.

"Porra", ela xingou. Remus em seu dormitório era estranho, mas aceitável. Sirius Black, bem, ela podia superar. Mas James Potter? Por quê ele? Não podia ser, sei lá, Peter? Qualquer coisa seria melhor que James. Então o capitão do time de Quadribol se mexeu, e Lily amaldiçoou-se por ser descuidada e esquecer que ele tinha sono leve. Ótimo, agora ela não poderia fugir dessa situação embaraçosa.

Em alguns segundos, o garoto abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se, acostumando-se com a luz. Suas mãos apalparam o criado-mudo em busca de seus óculos quadrados e os encontraram sem dificuldades. James soltou um bocejo enquanto sentava-se sobre o colchão e não demorou muito para seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encontrarem os de uma sem-graça Lily.

"Ahn, oi, Lily", ele cumprimentou, parecendo desconfortável como ela com a situação. Essa era uma sensação nova que surgiu entre eles depois que terminaram. Os dois a odiavam, tinham perdido a facilidade que sempre houve entre eles. James passou a mão sobre os cabelos, num movimento nervoso, como ele sempre fazia.

Diferente do ex-namorado, a ruiva não se deu o trabalho de cumprimentá-lo, havia coisas mais urgentes a serem ditas, e soltou a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta desde que acordara. "O que diabos você está fazendo no meu dormitório?"

O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto uma expressão confusa tomava seu rosto. Que jogo ele estava jogando? Que tipo de brincadeira estúpida ele estava tentando fazer com ela? Lily não estava gostando nada disso. "Eu é que deveria estar te perguntando isso", ele respondeu.

Lily franziu o cenho, olhando para seu colega de casa como se ele fosse um paciente do St. Mungus. Provavelmente ele deveria ser, as pessoas só não haviam percebido ainda. "Ahn, esse é meu dormitório."

E então, como James Potter insistia em irritantemente fazer, ele deu a ela uma reação que ela não estava esperando. Ela imaginava que o garoto se justificaria pela invasão com alguma história mirabolante e então imploraria pelo perdão dela por sujeitá-los a tal desconforto, mas não, ele _riu. _Idiota. Mostrando aquelas covinhas idiotas.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?", ela perguntou, num tom amargo, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

"Lily, esse é o _meu _dormitório.", o capitão corrigiu, parando de rir e apoiando o braço direito sobre seu joelho, aguardando a resposta da monitora-chefe com seu estúpido sorriso torto no rosto.

O queixo da garota caiu, enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma mistura de terror, surpresa e indignação. Realmente, fazia mais sentido ela estar no dormitório errado do que todos os garotos grifinórios invadirem os quartos femininos e trocarem a decoração inteira. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela estava preparada para estar no dormitório do seu ex namorado, a ruiva ainda preferia que tudo aquilo fosse mais uma das brincadeiras dos marotos e que todos iriam gritar que a enganaram em alguns minutos.

"O quê?!", foi a única coisa que saiu da boca da ruiva enquanto sentia seu rosto queimar, imaginava que estivesse alcançando a cor de seus cabelos. Malditos genes. "Seus amigos estúpidos me trouxeram para cá no meio da noite? Francamente, James, eu esp-"

"Lily,", James interrompeu o discurso da garota. Ele tinha um tom calmo e cansado. "você sabe que nós não tentamos nenhum tipo de brincadeira com você desde…" Desde que terminaram, ela completou, em sua cabeça. Ele fez uma pausa e limpou a garganta. "Além disso, você realmente acha que eles estariam em condições de fazer isso depois da festa? Eles estavam bêbados, Lily. Eu tive que carregar Padfoot para o dormitório e foi, huh, quando eu te encontrei aqui."

A monitora-chefe desviou o olhar para o colchão. Ela não queria olhar para seu ex-namorado porque ela sabia que teria que explicar o que diabos ela estava fazendo na cama dele. Sinceramente, era meio confuso até para ela. Lily sabia que suas bochechas tornavam-se mais vermelhas a cada segundo, e sabia que não poderia fugir daquela situação. Então, depois de reunir a coragem que Godric Gryffindor não a deu, ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os castanho-esverdeados de James e deu um suspiro, colocando uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seus olhos atrás da orelha.

"Me desculpe por invadir seu dormitório", ela disse, sem-graça.

"Por que você veio aqui, Lily?", o grifinório perguntou.

Por que James sempre tinha que fazer as perguntas que Lily não queria responder? Francamente.

"Eu não sei!", ela exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, tentando salvar um pouco de dignidade. "Eu não sei!"

Ele não disse nada. As esperanças de Lily sobre James fingir que nada havia acontecido e fechar os olhos até ela sair do dormitório e esquecer tudo aquilo cresciam, até serem esmagadas quando ela sentiu o colchão embaixo de si mexer e um par de mãos quentes retirarem as suas de seu rosto.

"Você pode falar comigo", ele assegurou num tom doce, sem desvincular suas mãos das dela.

Merlin, como ela sentia falta disso, de estar perto dele, de como ela se sentia segura com ele. Como isso tudo desapareceu tão rápido? A ruiva respirou fundo, "Eu bebi mais uísque de fogo do que eu devia ontem", ela confessou, "e…", ela se interrompeu. Olhar para James e seus cabelos espetados, óculos quadrados, olhos castanho-esverdeados, sorriso torto, tudo era tão difícil. Ela estava insegura. O que deveria dizer? Como poderia justificar sua visita ao dormitório masculino da grifinória? Ela não devia estar ali, ela não devia ter bebido, ela não deveria estar tendo essa conversa com James.

A garota soltou-se do ex-namorado e levantou-se da cama num pulo, correndo na direção da porta. "Me desculpe, eu-eu não consigo.", ela disse antes de deixar o dormitório e correr para fora dali. Qualquer lugar seria melhor.

Foi um alívio finalmente deixar os dormitórios masculinos para trás quando alcançou a Sala Comunal, assim como foi um alívio não ter que encarar James e dizer que… dizer que… dizer coisas que ela nem conseguia dizer para si mesma. Porém, para a infelicidade da grifinória, o capitão do time de quadribol não concordava com ela. Na verdade, ele a seguiu por todo o corredor, chamando por "Lily", até alcançá-la e segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de subir a escadaria para os dormitórios femininos, onde ela não teria que lidar com ele.

Lily virou-se para encará-lo. Ela estava nervosa. Sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento, mas a última coisa que queria era que ele percebesse isso, _se _ele já não tivesse percebido. "Você poderia me soltar, J-Potter?", ela tentou soar o mais impessoal e calma possível.

"Você não precisa fugir de mim, Lily", o garoto disse, ignorando completamente o pedido anterior dela. "Por favor, fale comigo". Seu olhar não mentia, a presença da ruiva havia mexido com ele. Ele precisava ouvir dela porque ela estava no dormitório dele. James soltou o braço de Lily, confiando que ela não sairia correndo novamente.

"James", a monitora tentou soar autoritária, intimidando James a deixá-la ir, contudo, a única coisa que conseguiu foi um olhar mais apelador do garoto, que lhe roubou o discurso sobre como aquilo havia sido um delírio coletivo e eles deveriam esquecer os últimos eventos. "E-eu", ela gaguejou, suspirando em seguida. "Você sabe porque eu estava lá.", ela afirmou, cabisbaixa.

"Lily, por favor", ele implorou. Droga. Aquele garoto conseguia ser tão persuasivo.

Ele sabia o porque. Ela sabia que ele sabia. Ele sabia que ela sabia que ele sabia. Todavia, ela não tinha a coragem para dizer aquelas três palavrinhas em voz alta. Por que ele não poderia dizer? Aquilo era tortura. Um cruciatus doeria menos. Por que tinha que ser ela? Sempre ela? Isso não era justo. Ele não podia colocá-la na parede assim.

Ela levantou o olhar para James, porém desta vez seus olhos não denunciavam sua vergonha. agora ele estavam brilhando, como se pegassem fogo, porque ela estava irritada. Lily estava irritada com seu relacionamento com James. Ela estava irritada com como ela havia perdido seu melhor amigo numa discussão tão estúpida. Ela estava irritada que ela havia ido parar no dormitório dele. E, acima de tudo, ela estava irritada que ela estava interrogando-a desse jeito. Era demais.

"Está bem, James!", ela gritou, seu rosto ganhava mais cor, "Eu vou dizer! Eu estava no seu maldito dormitório porquê eu ainda estou apaixonada por você, droga!"

Naquele momento, a monitora-chefe não se importava com mais nada. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado e só estivessem ela e James ali. Contudo, para a infelicidade da garota, esse não era o caso. Com a gritaria, alguns outros grifinórios acordaram e, curiosos e intrometidos como todos os alunos daquela escola eram, procuraram a origem do barulho para assistir ao espetáculo. Um clássico James e Lily, fazia semanas desde que a população de Hogwarts não via um desses.

A ruiva olhou ao redor, vendo seus colegas que assistiam, ansiosos, a cena. E, ao vê-los, a raiva foi se esvaindo de seu corpo, até restar somente tristeza e confusão. Seus olhos, que começavam a lacrimejar, encontraram os de um James estupefato novamente. Ótimo, agora ele ficava quieto. "Está feliz agora? Está feliz que todos sabem como eu sou patética?", ela perguntou com um tom debochado de voz enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Lily, você não é patética", o garoto deu um passo na direção dela, deixando-os bem mais próximos. Ela conseguia ouvir a respiração dele. "Se um de nós é patético, esse sou eu, por deixar algo tão estúpido nos separar" Ele segurou uma das mãos dela e, com a mão livre, secou uma lágrima que atravessava por entre as sardas da garota. "Eu te amo, Lily Evans. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar." E, por fim, ele cortou a distância restante entre eles, selando seus lábios nos dela.

Depois de um momento de confusão, a plateia ali começou a aplaudir e assobiar para o casal, que separou o beijo, ignorando qualquer coisa que não fosse eles.

"Você promete?", ela perguntou, num sussurro.

"Eu prometo", ele respondeu, tirando um sorriso de orelha a orelha de Lily, que logo foi substituído pelo beijo que eles retomaram. Eles não se importavam em estar sendo observados, porquê Lily precisava de James, assim como James precisava de Lily.


End file.
